


Prince of Thorns

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: After a disastrous date, you go on a walk to clear your head, but end up stumbling into something out of this world.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Prince of Thorns

You couldn’t believe it. The nerve! You were fuming as you stormed out of the restaurant. That was the third guy this winter break. Always the talkers. You could barely get a word in before they would either cut you off or completely dismiss what you were saying. You were done. You’ve given up with the world of dating. Maybe you’ll adopt that cat you’ve always wanted. Maybe even move to a new country.

A chill wraps around you as you let your feet carry you away from the shining lights of the . You were thankful that you were able to walk to the restaurant but now as your thoughts swirled in your mind and the cold chilled you, you weren’t aware of where you were going.

You cry out, finally snapping out of it when pain shoots through your wrist. Spiralling up your arm were vines of ink, the design sending a tingling sensation up your entire arm.

“What the-.”

Wind picks up around you, swirling leaves along the path, forming a mini tornado between two trees in front of you. Suddenly, a shimmer begins to form and the dark and dingy leaves start to change into crisp, beautiful autumn colours. The scenery changes between the tree as sunlight hits your face, warming you from the cold winter night. Curiosity takes over as you walk towards the light.

“A bride has arrived!” A voice cheers.

You spin to see a small humanoid creature with bright red and white mushrooms coming out of their head. He barely came up to your knees.

“Wh-what?”

“Please miss. You must help us. You must marry the Princes of Thorns,” another one demands.

You look around to see a bunch of these creatures gathering around you, “What do you mean? How is marrying this prince going to help you?” _Were you actually considering this?! You just met these things. Hell you don’t even know if you’re still in the same city, let alone planet!_

“He cursed our village. We can’t leave the forest and we found out no other creature could see us.”

“Why would he do that?”

“We don’t know. Please Miss. If he doesn’t get a bride, he will destroy us all.” They start to bow at your feet causing your stomach to twist into knots.

“Why would he destroy you?”

“We made a deal to give us freedom in exchange for a bride. But we have no women available and the deadline is today. Please miss! You have to help us!” He begs.

Reluctantly, you agree. They pulled you into a small hut where they began to decorate you with various jewellery and placing a flower crown on your head. While they took off your coat, the rest of your clothes stayed on. One of the smaller creatures ran up to what seemed to be the elder to whisper something to him. The elder’s eyes widened, “He’s here!”

Quickly they rushed you out to present you.

The man in front of you was beautiful. Under his thorn crown, pastel pink hair fell into his dark eyes. He wore ornate intricate robes of deep autumn colours and soft pink wings stretched out far from behind him. His soft features contrasted what you were told of this man.

This Prince of Thorns.


End file.
